


A Tangle of Hopes and Dreams

by Random_Midnight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Ben Solo, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben has some flashbacks, Ben's POV, F/M, Rey's POV, Reylo - Freeform, Underage Sex, hanLeia relationship troubles, reylo au, reylo smut, star wars friends, teenage reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Midnight/pseuds/Random_Midnight
Summary: A compilation of random oneshots, Baby Ben Solo flasbacks, and some nice AU stuff included for good measure. Enjoy this varied collection of widely inspired short works.





	1. Dinner

"So, Ben . . . what's your mom making for dinner?” Rey chuckled awkwardly as her voice trembled, trying to fill the silence between the two of them and Ben's father. She glanced at Mr. Solo, laying her hand on Ben's tense shoulder. "I've heard so much about Mrs. Organa's cooking." 

"She's more than just a housewife," Ben said. "You'll love my mom. She has your spirit. You're both passionate about important stuff. Actually, uh - Dad?" Ben paused as his eyes slid to his father, who was slumped in the dining chair opposite them, a look of clear hanger on his face. Rey was sure she had heard him grunt.

Han gave no response, only glowering at Rey, intimidating and resolute, as if he had already decided that she was nothing. His mere presence loomed over her. Rey felt miniscule under his perpetual gaze, reduced to the size of a bug under a microscope to be the object of his judgement. What was Han testing? Was this how Ben felt when he met his father? She had heard Ben's narratives - that he was ths sole cause of the family splitting apart, had somehow destroyed everything at only 15. This dinner was held on fragile grounds, and could crack at a poorly chosen remark. Rey's palms glistened with beads of sweat as she was examined, her thoughts and pockets searched and emptied, without moving at all. Now she understood when Ben talked about wanting to impress his dad. She hoped to God that she lived up to his expectations. 

This was the first time Rey had met Ben's recently undivorced parents, and it already promised to be an . . . interesting . . . affair.

Surprisingly, Ben piped up. "Oh, she's making chicken casserole. It's delicious." Ben gave Rey a faint smile, but his expression darkened rapidly as his gaze shifted to his father. Rey saw it in his eyes as he became a little boy, starving for acceptance.

Ben's dad smirked at Rey. "Yeah, her food is great. Call us Han and Leia, kid." His voice was charming now, which lead Rey to believe she was accepted. But on what terms?  
Ben wrapped his arm around her, grinning toothily. The tension in the air was thankfully released as Han visibly relaxed.

Han turned to Ben, eyebrow cocked. "She's quite the charmer." Ben rubbed Rey's back lovingly, languishing in his father's praise.

"Yeah." Ben said jokingly. Rey beamed. "So bubbly and positive, we're perfect opposites."

Rey pushed him playfully and laughed. "Oh, be quiet. Getting all poetic on us, are we? You're plenty positive." She sipped some lavish white wine, unquestionably expensive and definitely disgusting. But she had to be polite. 

"I don't know which Ben you're talking about, but he definitely isn't happy when you deny him first place at the calligraphy competition." Rey had to choke to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Dad." his voice was nearly inaudible, but the tone was one of warning. 

"Calligraphy?" Rey raised her eyebrows, spitting wine. "You're saying the macho weightlifting kid does - calligraphy?"

" Yep, the kid's got some fancy script. A whole pen collection too, he asked for them at every birthday-"

"Dad." Been raised his voice and glared at his father, until luckily-

Leia hastened into the dining room bearing a giant steaming casserole, setting it down and stopping to fawn over her son. Ben's face lit up at the sight of his mother. He stood to embrace her, and Leia pinched his cheeks.

Rey knew Ben got his looks from his dad - luscious wavy hair, that half-smirk she loved, ears that stuck out. But the darkness of his ebony hair, soulful brown eyes, and full lips came from his mom. It was the best of them both, she thought. 

"Ben-Ben! So nice to see you." Ben-Ben? How had she not thought of that? Rey grinned at the thought of more embarrassing secrets. 

"Hey, Mom. It looks good," said Ben, smiling and blushing despite himself.

"Well, it danm well should be good after I was cooped up in the kitchen all day." Han and Leia shared an icy glance, but Ben ignored it with a weary look as he gestured to his girlfriend. Rey chose to ignore it, too - wanting to avoid strange behavior and the fight that would inevitably come soon after.

"Uh. this is Rey." She tentatively extended a hand to the woman Ben had described many a time - kind and passionate, with a drive to fight for justice and an informed sense of right and wrong. She now understood why Ben admired the quiet grace and sense of unyielding strength that Leia emulated.

"Hi, Mrs. Organa-" Rey's greeting was smothered by a warm embrace.

"Rey." She was amazed by Leia's affection to the girl she had just met, but immediately felt welcomed into their home. And hopefully their family. "It's a pleasure to meet you, dear. I've heard so many good things!" 

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Org- Leia. Thank you for having me over. It smells delicious." At least that was the truth.

"Thank you. I hope our Ben has been behaving himself?"

"Yes, very well. You know, it depends on the day, but usually, he's quite the- er- penman."

Leia nodded understandingly, not quite focused on her words. Han smirked. "Glad to hear it. You know, Solo men can be like that."

Rey giggled, but Ben cut in, anxious to change the subject. "So Dad, how's Uncle Chewie doing?"

This was the first time Rey had heard of the large, furry uncle that freely gave advice - and hugs. She was eager to meet this Chewie, apparently a mechanic with a thick Boston accent. 

"You won't know a word he's saying," Ben warned. "I'll have to translate."

There were other interesting characters, like decieving Lando from Han's poker club, and Uncle Luke, Ben's former philosophy professor.

"You don't want to meet him," Ben whispered as his parents tensely discussed the state of affairs at his school. "Lousy old grump." Rey wondered partly about Ben's complicated and dramatic family past, but he didn't elaborate.

Rey had to restrain herself from inhaling the food like a crazed racoon. Once they all were stuffed with cheesy chicken heaven, and were sipping bitter coffee (Rey requested hot chocolate) the night was coming to a close. 

"I assume you'll be in the same room?" Leia asked, pointlessly. "I'll have you two in Ben's room."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Han and Leia," Rey said sincerely. "The dinner was wonderful." Ben nodded in agreement. Rey made to take her plate to the kitchen, but Leia stopped her.

"Oh, no need to do that. I'll take care of it. It's been a pleasure talking to you, Rey. You're the first girl Ben's brought home, and I'm very proud of you, sweetie," directing the last part at her son.

"Nice one, kid," Han added.

"Thanks for not clobbering her, guys. I'll be out of your hair by morning," said Ben.

"Oh, it's no problem, Benny. Stay as long as you want." 

"Goodnight Mom. See you tomorrow." Ben offered Rey his hand, and they walked out of the dining room and up the grand staircase. Rey yawned as their hurried whispers faded, drowsy from the wine.

 

The second story corridor was long and wide, with large windows and lush carpets. Rey thought it was almost ridiculous, the amount of space that three people could take up. Ten of her apartment could easily fit into the Organa estate. Ben stopped suddenly. "Here it is," he said.

"How do you tell?" Rey asked.

He shrugged. "I've only lived here my entire life." Ben chuckled. "It's between the pictures of Dad and Chewie, and the Christmas one when I was seven." He pointed and, sure enough, there on the left was a large portrait of a young Ben and his family. He smiled ear to ear, flanked on either side by slightly younger versions of his parents. Rey laughed at the cute little Ben, and the fact that there was something different . . . something in the young Ben's eyes. Hope. Innocence. And a sparkle that had all but disappeared.

"You were so adorable, the way your ears stuck out!" Rey squealed. "Oh, and your parents barely changed."

"Yeah? Tell that to my mom." Ben scowled, but it only made him more adorable. Rey smiled. "You guys are all so obsessed with my ears! There's a reason I keep my hair long, you know." As he said this, his ears turned pink.

"See? Adorable!" She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, but Ben only grumbled.

Ben pushed open his door, revealing a large suite that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. The walls were plastered with anime and band posters. "The San Francisco symphony? I didn't take you as the classical type."

Ben only smiled. "Well, I didn't take you as the meeting parents type. I guess we were both surprised tonight." Rey scowled, trying to make sense of his words, but the booze swirled in her thoughts, clouding her memory.

Then he collapsed on a sprawling bed, groaning. "Ahh, that was so stressful!" His voice was muffled by the fluffy duvet cover.


	2. Destructive Urge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a TLJ - based thing where Kylo reflects on some stuff, and Rey feels it too.  
> you see what I did there ;3  
> __

A child in a mask.

That was what Snoke had called him, in the throne room. There was also the implication of weakness- the pinpricks of light that swirled in the inky darkness that shrouded him, the hesitation in cutting all traces of the past from his life. It was an embarrassment. He was an embarrassment, ever the prodigal son. Now even the First Order, the promise Snoke's words held, wouldn't welcome him.

A monster. A deformity.

Kylo berated himself for all of it - his pause in pulling the trigger that would end his mother, the guilt for countless murders that continually stacked until it towered over him, his failure in finding Skywalker. He was a fool, a slave to his affections for the girl. Yes. The girl, the tiny, fiery spirit he had encountered only once before, in only one other. She had caused it all. 

Kylo doubled over at the physical pain and longing that shot through him at the thought of her. His only tie to sanity, the girl. He had to protect her. There might be a chance, he thought, even a faint dream, that he could convince her to walk by his side. Kylo wasn't stupid. He knew the effect he had on her, saw her mouthing in surprise at the pale expanse of his bare chest. He had her tied on a string, a string that strained with every attempt of hers to pull away. It was only a matter of time until they would be brought together again.

He was overwhelmed by the rush of pain as other memories flashed at the forefront of his thoughts, and at once his feelings surged about him for an instant before crashing and shattering to the ground. Kylo lost all restraint as he ignited the crackling blade of his saber, the only true embodiment of his state. Darkness, a plane of flat darkness, that was all his chambers were.... The durasteel there had a uniformity that was disconcerting. There was no such thing as perfection.

That was Kylo's last thought as he tore the blade through the steel, watching it melt and mutilate and change the surface before him.

It felt - so - good to mercilessly destroy something, become the deliverer of agony instead of the endurer as he shaped the wall in the way he wanted, lightsaber crashing as it collided with the panel. The raw emotion that ran in his veins was echoed by the erratic strokes of the saber as he abandoned the drills and striking motions he had learned and perfected for years.

It was a blur of passion as Kylo continued, teeth clenched with such force it was a miracle they didn't break. He snarled and cried as he ran the blade through the steel like a knife through butter, soft and malleable.

The newly blackened thing now modeled his own inner turmoil, he thought, stepping back as the rush faded to admire his work. The durasteel was a volcanic mountain range cut with harshly angular peaks, sliced with valleys and rivulets of flowing lava. It steamed and smoked, irreversibly warped and charred by the energy that flowed from his fist.

__

Rey gasped as she slid her fingers between her legs, eager to release the pressure that had built unexpectedly at the sight of Kylo Ren's bareness. Her eyes had widened as they roved over the muscular torso, flowing hair, and deep brown eyes of the man she was meant to despise. She futilely tried to remind herself of the malice that had shown in them, Kylo's smirk at her flustered state. He knew exactly what he was doing, and the bastard enjoyed it!

But it was pointless. Rey couldn't deny her attraction to him, even the truth in his blunt words during the bond.

She hissed as she let her fingers do the work, snaking under her waistband and running through her folds. They soon dripped with moisture, and her clit was swollen, desperate for her attentions. She rubbed the nub over and over with her thumb until it throbbed with mounting pleasure. Her fingers probed her entrance, skirting the warmth and teasing herself. 

Rey slid her trousers and panties off, spreading her legs as she dripped a pool onto the floor. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall of the hut, her pace quickening but never quite entering. She focused on his chest, and her memory supplied the pale muscles in perfect detail. 

Rey gasped and closed her legs as a dark figure appeared at the door.

Her worst nightmares became a reality as Kylo's chiseled face appeared in the shadows, his face flushed from anger or exertion - it was impossible to tell which. Rey yelped and pulled a blanket over herself, her immediate response to accuse.

"Solo, you bastard! How dare you!" She strained for her blaster in a moment of panic, but it was out of reach.

"Rey, stop! I'm sorry!" He hurriedly averted his eyes, shielding himself with a gloved hand. "I'd rather this not be happening right now."

Rey narrowed her eyes in disbelief. He relished the idea of seeing her in this state, she was certain. "Well it's not like I'm enjoying this either, and one of us has to have caused this. Thinking about me, have you?" A strange feeling of lust, and not her own, heated the tips of her fingers. There was the answer. She waited to be sure he was completely turned away, and then hastily pulled on her pants. 

Ben's voice was rich and deep as he responded, probing her thoughts. She erected a mental barrier, but too late. He had seen the image, and the realization sent a wave of embarrassment to tint her face a shade of strawberry. "I could say the same for you, Rey." Then she was assaulted with a flurry of possibilities, each more outlandish then the next, each of them flashing behind her eyelids for an instant before flitting away. The things he did and said to her were enough to make her toes curl.

Rey’s mouth hung open, her features etched the same way they had been at the sight of a shirtless man. “Ben - no - I can’t. You know I can’t, imagine if Luke found out, or, your mom-“

“Don’t speak of her,” Ben spat, his voice cracking as he uttered the name. "I can't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--TO BE CONTINUED--  
> This minific chapter is pretty short, and obviously unfinished. I'll add to it soon!
> 
> Left u on a cliffhanger there, lol


	3. Destructive Urge, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ben..." Rey's voice was lowered to a gutteral growl, and Kylo clenched his teeth at her use of his discarded namesake. He narrowed his eyes at her, but bit back a snide response. If she wanted him to be Ben, he would be Ben. He fed his erotic dreams into her head, the ones that kept him awake at night, and watched her drip for him in response.

Kylo suppressed the fresh pain that the girl had added to the festering wound that was his relationship with his mother. Maybe now, for a moment, he could forget his troubles.  
It was impossible to deny the anticipation that suffused the air between them, especially since now the girl had lent him an excuse to show her his filthy desires.

He should really stop referring to her as simply the girl. They both knew who she was. What she was meant to become. 

Now, at last, they were together here, and after overcoming his suprise - the force had obliged him, and his need - they could truly become one. He was too desperate to run his hands over her tanned skin to consider whether this was a blessing or a sadistic joke.

Kylo stepped forward. His face flushed with warmth that was not his own. She was more beautiful than his fantasies, even in this cowering, rain-soaked state. If anything, it increased the mounting strain between his legs. He delved into her thoughts, smirking at the vision of his bare torso in her mind's eye. She was powerless to resist him - if the breathless submission in her face was any indication. 

He ripped off the blanket and wrenched her flimsy chest wrap apart with the force. Her tiny, pert breasts were already standing erect for him, and they bobbed with every heave of her chest. Kylo groaned.

"Ben..." Rey's voice was lowered to a gutteral growl, and Kylo clenched his teeth at her use of his discarded namesake. He narrowed his eyes at her, but bit back a snide response. If she wanted him to be Ben, he would be Ben. He fed his erotic dreams into her head, the ones that kept him awake at night, and watched her drip for him in response. Kylo couldn't take it. He kneeled between her legs and nibbled the tender skin inside her thigh, licking, painstakingly slowly.  
Her lips were warm and wet, and he ran his tounge languorously down them, shuddering as her sensations mirrored his own. Kylo ignored her angry, swollen clit, guided by only his primal desires. His shaft ached from his own ministrations, and Rey's feral cries were enough to send him tumbling over the edge. Not yet, he told himself. He had to come inside her.

Rey growled at that thought, delivering visions of her doing things to him, touching him in ways he could never imagine.  
Her hands tangled in his ebony hair. As if he would ever purposefully leave this.

He reached up with his gloved hands and palmed her breasts, glowing as the light from the torch played off their goosefleshed surface. They were round and supple under his touch, but he sensed a yearning for something more. Kylo peeled off the gloves, the way he rarely did, and the leather was almost bonded to his pale hands as a result. The air was cool on his exposed fingers. Ghostly, but large and strong, he fondled her almost equally pale breasts. They were creamy white, hidden from the sun on Jakku, a pure hue that she had only exposed for him. Something about that - the notion that she was exclusively his - made him want for her. The Force reacted with equal pressure on his own chest, and his skin tingled at the invisible contact. Oh, the joy of sex through forcebond.

Ben crawled up on top of her, and Rey wasted no time in gripping his face and kissing him fiercely. Her hands roamed under his shirt as they kissed, more deeply than he had imagined, exchanging the sweet taste of Rey. He rubbed her clit with the force as their tounges danced, alive with a fiery passion that he had never shared with another.  
They broke from the kiss, panting in unison. Ben stared into Rey's nebulous eyes, unable to resist her.

He slid back down her torso, planting gentle kisses along her collarbone, breasts and toned abdomen.  
Kylo reached the soft mound of hair and kissed that, too, until her clit stood up for him.

His tounge at last tested her moist entrance, teasing around it. He plunged deeper, and discovered her hymen, still intact. Kylo raised his eyebrows as Rey answered his mental query. I never broke it... I was waiting for you, she murmured. 

His heart was touched. She belonged to him so completely that she had denied herself the true rite of passage, of becoming a sexually experienced woman. I would wait for you forever, Kylo replied, thrusting his tounge into her gently. If it was sending shocks of pleasure up his own spine, surely Rey felt it too. She smiled down at him at the reference. Things had been less complicated then... But she had no idea how he had wished to fuck her right then and there in the interrogation room. Only the looming presence of Snoke in his thoughts restrained him. The girl was truly his weakness.

Rey gasped as his tounge slipped faster, faster, her sticky arousal dribbling down his chin as he pinched her nipples. Her pulse was racing, matching his own. 

Abruptly, Kylo stood, and she squealed in protest. He smirked. He knew exactly what she wanted. 

He stripped out of the copious black layers that provided him some superficial protection on the ship. There was no need - not with the girl who saw into his soul with a single gaze. His cock sprang to life, leaking, and tinted a darker shade of maroon than any other part of his skin could become. Kylo felt Rey's lust more than his own. He lifted her easily, pushing her back into the cot, breasts heaving with every breath. She reached forward and rubbed her essence up and down the length, eyes widened in awe. If she had never seen a man shirtless, she had definitely never beheld a cock. It grew ever larger at her inexplicably deft touch. Her small hand scarcely wrapped around the base. Kylo moaned. 

Her green eyes met his. "Fuck me," she said sincerely.

He spread her thighs, set up, and entered. She was warm, wet, and struggling to engulf him, but he wasn't halfway inside. Kylo took a breath, then thrust into her once, planting his hands on the wall on either side of her. Rey cried out as her hymen was broken, and she was filled completely by him. A drop of blood leaked onto the blanket. He had marked her as his own.

 

Rey's tanned legs were wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her, starting slowly at first and then building to a frantic rythym. As he fucked her, Rey's mouth hung open, and a rivulet of saliva ran down her cheek. Ben wiped it off with a finger, and tasted her salty tang when he brought it to his mouth. He shivered at the matching sensation of being fucked by the force. His balls tightened... He was going to come....

"Ahh!" Kylo sobbed Rey's name as she came around his spurting cock, stream after stream jetting into her. He pounded her through her orgasm as her legs jittered, floating in a sea of pleasure. His cock softened, and he pulled out, wrapping her in his arms.

She sat curled up on his lap until morning, ebony hair falling into Rey's flushed face. 

By the time dawn arrived, Kylo was gone.


End file.
